Sex, Drugs and Rock 'n' Roll
by The Insane Child
Summary: This fanfic has everything in the title. Did Dewey have a bad or good effect on the class? It's 10 years later and where are they? Was the band for better or for worse? Don't read if you get easily offended. Rated for nudity, drug references and explicit
1. Chapter 1

Sex, drugs and rock n roll

**Chapter 1**

10 years has passed since the day that Mrs. Dunham broke her leg in the shower that morning and the class got Dewey Finn as a substitute - since those days of fun when he taught them about rock and they formed the class band. They thought it was a good thing that happened to them at the time. Then the band split up when they graduated from high school. Now they're 20 and are rethinking about that life-changing event. Was it for better or for worse?

**Summer:**

Summer started university as soon as she had graduated from school and was taking too many courses for her own good. She couldn't handle it all and the pressure got to her when she got a B on one of her assignments. She had a nervous breakdown and is having therapy while she stays in a mental asylum.

**Zach:**

The breakup of the band was the worst for Zach since he was lead guitar. He has been trying to find a new band for the last few years but keeps getting rejected. He now suffers from depression and cuts himself.

**Freddy:**

Freddy does drugs, is an alcoholic and has been in jail a few times for crimes such as theft and setting his ex girlfriend's house on fire after she dumped him. He can no longer keep a girl for more than a day and sleeps with a new slut every night of the week.

**Katie:**

Katie gave up her rock star dreams and since she was too busy focusing on that in school, she didn't pass any subjects that would be able to get her a good job. She tried becoming a model but got rejected each time. Now, going by the name "Posh Spice" she is now a porn star.

**Lawrence:**

Lawrence has given up on music of all types and isnow an expert in manydifferent types of martial arts. He joined the Chinese Mafia and is doing things he never would have dreamt about when he was 10.

**Marta:**

The only place Marta can get a job as a singer is in a strip club. She works as a singing and dancing stripper.

**Alicia:**

After ending an abusive relationship, Alicia is left with a father-less child. To support her new baby she has to work as a prostitute.

**Eleni:**

It was obvious since she was 10 that Eleni was interested in drugs. Now that she can pay for them she is stoned most of the time as well as being an alcoholic.

**Michelle:**

Michelle loved being a groupie for those few years and decided to continue with that, although she now sleeps with members of any band that is popular at the moment.

**Gordon:**

Gordon decided to put his computer skills to the test after studying hacking for the last few years and is now a professional hacker. He has hacked into many company accounts making tonnes of money without getting caught.

**Leonard:**

After the band split up Leonard went back to his rap music. He is in a gang and became a drug dealer. He sometimes sells them to Freddy and Eleni with a slight discount.

**Marco:**

Since Marco was never very bright he failed many of his subjects. He got a bad job, and with the little money he earns he buys alcohol. He can't afford to rent an apartment because he's an alcoholic so lives on the street sleeping in the subways, parks or anywhere else he can find.

**Frankie:**

Since Frankie was always the tough guy he tried many jobs as security guards at clubs but always got fired for always getting into fights with people. He soon found the perfect job as an assassin.

**Billy:**

Billy is gay. That was obvious from the start. Although compared to the others, he seems normal. The only problems he is having are with his parents dealing with the fact that he's gay.

**Tomika:**

Tomika is the only one whose life hasn't been destroyed because of rock. She got a job as a singer in a nightclub and is looking for a record deal at the moment.

**Dewey:**

Dewey is now in his 40s. Since the band split up he still hasn't been able to join a new band and is still living in an apartment that Ned is currently paying for. Needing to get money so that Ned won't kick him out he decides to try his luck with gambling. After a few wins he thinks he will win millions and becomes addicted to gambling. After major losses on his trip to Vegas he is now thousands of dollars in debt.


	2. Chapter 20

I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter so here it is-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own School of Rock etc.

Thanks for all the reviews and just so you know- yes they will eventually be brought together over the chapters, I just gotta think of ways of doing that. That was just the intro. I dunno how long this fic is gonna be. Maybe pretty long so it might take a while for the story to get together. I know I was pretty mean to the band but I thought it would be a 'different' story rather than the love stories. So yeah… enjoy!

**Chapter 2.0**

**(_A.N- I have no idea what a letter like this would say so yeah that's my best go at it)_**

_To Mr Dewey Finn,_

_Since your recent trip to Las Vegas casinos on the 17th January2013 you are $15,000 in debt to us. This is your final warning. If you do not pay the money within 6 weeks we will have to take act in suing you for the money you owe us. If you do not have the money your punishment will be to work for our company until the debt is paid off or else you could even been sentenced to jail._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mary Hutchinson, Las Vegas Casinos Manager._

"Shit!" Dewey swore after he read the letter, "I'll never be able to get that much money by then. Ned can you lend me some money?"

"No Dewey. I'm already paying your share of the rent again. And if it wasn't for Patty visiting her parents I wouldn't even being doing that for you at the moment."

"Well what should I do then?" Dewey asked desperately.

"I dunno." Ned thought, "Why don't you get a job or sell your instruments or something?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Ned? I'm not selling my guitars!" Dewey told him, "And I can't get a job. I've tried and I can't. I can't even get in any bands any more. So there's no chance of me winning Battle of the Bands this year."

"No offence Dewey, but I think you might be getting a bit too old for that sort of thing now. And you haven't won Battle of the Bands for years even when the band was still together, so what makes you think you'll win this time?"

Dewey glared at him.

"OK then, I'm sorry. What about School of Rock? Why don't you get in touch with them and see if they'll do the show?"

"Nah I don't think so..." replied Dewey.

"What? Why not?" asked Ned.

"Well it's been a few years since they all graduated and the last time I rang them to see if they wanted to do a show they all said that I had ruined their life with rock."

"What?!" Ned was shocked.

"Well some of them are on drugs, others are homeless and most of the girls have become sluts." Dewey explained.

"Shit." Ned replied.

"Exactly," said Dewey, "So I think it actually was my fault."

"No it isn't. You didn't tell them what to do with their lives. Maybe you can try and contact them and see if anything has changed."

"I don't think so..."

"Come on. Not all of their lives must be screwed. I'm sure at least one of them has a normal life."

"Actually... now that you mention it, I don't think I ever ended up speaking to Tomika. Maybe she'll be able to help me."

"Yeah, OK well I got to go to work now Dewey, so see ya later"

"See ya man, and thanks"

"No problem." smiled Ned as he walked out the door.

Dewey sat down on the couch and reached over to the phone. He picked up his phone book and searched it for Tomika's number. He dialed it and waited.

"Hi. This is Tomika. I'm not here at the moment so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Tomika's answering machine played.

"Hey Tomika, it's Dewey. Just wanted to catch up. Call me back as soon as ya can. See ya." said Dewey and hung up.

Meanwhile… 

"So Summer have you decided on whether you want to get out of here soon?" asked her psychiatrist.

"I should have been out of here months ago. I'm not insane. I'm just stressed. So please leave me alone while I try to memorise the debate that was due last semester."

"Summer, you aren't in college anymore. You're in a mental institution. But if you learn to control your emotions then you might be able to get out of here soon. Do you want to do that?" --- **_(A.N- Making this up too)_**

"I don't know why I've been put in here in the first place. Just because I wasn't sleeping and I was studying so that I could actually get good grades in my classes and I started hallucinating and then I nearly failed. A B?! That was clearly worth at least an A-! It's not my fault I was too busy doing my other 3 assignments and that happened to be the one with the least amount of information on it."

"This is what I'm talking about Summer. If you learn to balance everything in your life including sleep and recreational time instead of obsessing over your education then you could live a healthy, normal life. Do you understand? Don't you want to go back to your normal life?"

"What normal life? Do you mean the one where I was a band manager or the one where I studied and actually did something useful in my life?"

"That's what you have to figure out for yourself. I'll come back tomorrow so think about it."

Meanwhile… 

Zach lay on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering what the meaning of life was. _"What is the point of living?"_ he asked himself. _"We're just gonna die anyway so what is the point going through life just to feel pain and suffer? I wish I was dead. But I'm running out of ideas to kill myself. I've tried overdosing but that just didn't work. Sure I got really sick and went to hospital, but did I die? No. I'm cursed. I can't even kill myself when I want to. Like the other time I ran in front of a car. Did I get hit? Sure, but did I die? No. Once again I was put in hospital. The most I got was broken arms and legs. Big deal. I've even tried losing as much blood as possible. That's why I cut myself. But that didn't work either so now I just cut myself because it's one of the only things that makes me the slightest bit happy. Seeing all that blood just encourages me to try to commit suicide. Just want I want to do._ At the thought of cutting himself, Zach reached over to his draws and opened them to reveal a small box. Inside that box was his pocketknife. He had got it for his 15th birthday but never found it much use since his dad never took him camping, that was until he had become a cutter of course. He flicked the knife open and ran it along his finger, making blood trickle out of the cut as he went. _"Yep." _Thought Zach. _"As sharp as ever"_. Then he took the blade and slashed it down his arm. Blood flowed from the wound as Zach's eyes started to water. But he kept slicing his arms until he passed out from blood loss.

Meanwhile… 

Freddy woke up and rolled over to see a woman's face he didn't know lying in a bed that wasn't his. He couldn't remember anything he did the night before, though he was guessing that something must have happened between them since he was naked. He knew the reason for that would have been because he had been drunk and slightly stoned. He quickly searched the room to see if there was a used condom anywhere. Nope, none. _"Oh well"._ He thought. _"If she gets pregnant it's not my fault. She should be on the pill"_. He got dressed, walked into the kitchen, made himself some breakfast, stole some money that was left on the table and left before the lady woke up. He was used to this. He had been doing it for the last 2 years. He drove around in his bomby car listening to rock music nearly too loud for the car's speakers. He drove for a few blocks and parked his car on the side of the road.

Meanwhile… 

"Katie we need you to put on this g-string and come shoot an orgy." Said Katie's boss.

"I hate g-strings though," sulked Katie.

"Oh come on. You'll be taking it off in a few minutes." He told her.

"How many people am I gonna be working with this time?" she asked.

"Well just the one guy but with another 3 girls. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, sure thing." She answered as she put on the g-string and took off her shirt.

"Great!" Her boss smiled as he stared at her chest and Katie walked over to the bedroom set.

Meanwhile… 

After the band had broken up Lawrence had gotten into many street fights and lost. He decided to take up several martial arts including judo, karate, kung fu, tae kwon do and ju-jitsu. He had been studying these for 2 years now and had become one of the best martial artists in America. He entered tournaments and won them. Not long after that he was offered a high-paying job in the Chinese Mafia. He took it and started using the nickname Larry. His boss was a criminal and he was doing lots of illegal things but had never been in jail.

Meanwhile… 

"Come over here and sing for me!" an old guy shouted at Marta.

"Just wait!" she said as she started pole dancing while she sung.

The old guy stared at her "Is that all you're gonna do?"

"No." answered Marta as she started to strip.

"That's more like it," he said as she started dancing around him. He slapped her on the ass and felt her boobs she turned around and started rubbing up against him. He slipped a $10 note in her g-string and she went back to singing and dancing with her pole.

-------------------------------

That's only half of the 2nd chapter coz if I had put all of it, it would have been too long so I'll post more tomorrow or whatever. Please R&R or else I might not keep writing. Actually I probably will coz I have nothing better to do but please review anyway. Thanx!


	3. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own School of Rock etc.

Thanks again to all my reviewers. Yes I will let you in on a sneak preview- In chapter 3.0 Zach does get some help so don't worry. His parents will finally realize that. Oh and the reason they are all sluts and stuff is coz they are suppose to have wasted all their school years on rock and not paying attention to their school work (apart from Summer) and they were the only jobs they could get. I probably should have mentioned that before…

**Chapter 2.5**

Meanwhile… 

"Just leave me alone you asshole!" Alicia shouted into the phone and hung it up. She went to get her baby out of its crib and sung it a lullaby to calm it down. After it had fallen asleep she went to the cupboard to make herself lunch. She opened it to find that it was empty. "Damn!" Alicia shouted angrily, "Now I'm gonna have to go and work again." She went and changed into the smallest boob tube and miniskirt she had and put on lots of blue eye shadow, lots of eyeliner and mascara and bright red lipstick. She checked on her baby one last time before going out to a club to find another customer.

Meanwhile… 

"I love your band" Michelle told the lead singer of X-treme (the most popular band at the moment) backstage after the concert.

"Thanks" James (the lead singer) replied.

"So… you wanna go get a drink?"

"Yeah OK. Why not?" so they left to go to a pub.

They had a few drinks and talked more about the band. Michelle asked him if he could walk her to her apartment and as they got to the front door she asked him if he'd like to come up. James agreed and they went up. Michelle poured some more wine and they sat down on the sofa. She "accidentally" spilt some on her dress so she took it off. Michelle always seduced band members in this way, and it had worked once again. James was drunk and couldn't resist a half-naked chick so he was all over her in a matter of seconds. Her plan had worked and they were in bed soon after.

Meanwhile… 

"_My life isn't that bad"_ thought Gordon as he turned off his laptop after hacking into a bank's files and giving himself $2000. _"Well it will be if I don't get caught. But then again, I've never been caught before," _he reminded himself as he looked around at his apartment that wasn't that bad and looked out the window at his new car. _"As long as I don't get to greedy by giving myself too much money at a time I'll be fine."_

Meanwhile… 

Eleni woke up that morning to the worst headache she'd ever had. She tried to get out of bed and stand up and started to walk but felt dizzy and fell over instead. _"What the fuck?!"_ Eleni thought as she tried to get up, _"Why the hell does my head hurt so much?"_ She strained to remember. She finally managed to pick herself up off the ground by holding onto her bed and walked into her en suite. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her eyes were bloodshot. Her hair was in a mess and she was still wearing the same clothes and make up she had on the night before, though smudged now. Her memory started to come back to her. _"Oh that's right, me and Freddy got stoned and then went out clubbing. I must have been so drunk cause I don't remember what else happened"_. She figured that was all she needed to know and took some panadol and put some eye drops in her eyes. She walked into the kitchen to see her parents having lunch. They ignored her so she made herself some toast and left the house.

Meanwhile… 

Leonard was busy in his basement making drugs when some of his gang members walked in.

"Yo Leo! Check out this new gun I bought" one of his homies named Tyrese said as he walked down the stairs.

"Sweet." Leo studied the gun after Tyrese had handed it to him.

Some of his other gangster friends came over to him to greet him with their special handshake.

"Yo Leo we're gonna go on a drive-by later tonight so we're all gettin' ready for it at Jay's crib so you gonna come with? We gotta teach them Crip's a lesson." Said Vinny.

Some of the others muttered in agreement.

"Maybe later," Leo replied, "I gotta finish makin' my shit to sell ya'll. Come get me tonight before youse go."

"Yeah alright." Vinny agreed and his friends left.

Leo finished with making a few more drugs and then decided to go find Eleni to sell her her daily dose of drugs.

**Meanwhile…**

Marco woke up to kids throwing rocks and laughing at him. It was the same every day. The local kids would tease him about being a bum.

He got up from his bed of newspaper and shouted at the kids "Fuck off ya little shits! Go home to your mommies!" and with that they ran away.

He didn't have any money so he went to look in a rubbish bin close by. He found a half pack of chips and pulled them out to eat Then he went to get a drink at a tap. He walked past a shop and saw that the time was 8:13am. His low-paying job was going to start in 17 minutes. The only job he could get was handing out flyers to people walking by. As he walked to pick up the flyers he thought about what his life would have been like if he hadn't gotten involved with School of Rock. _"Maybe I would have been better off. I dunno. I guess I still would have been dumb. But at least I could have gotten a better job- like being a trolley boy or something."_ He continued to think to himself the whole way there.

**Meanwhile…**

Frankie packed his knives and guns into the many pockets of his jacket and put a sniper rifle in a bag and headed out the door of his boss's apartment. _"Shoot the guy. Spare the wife. Got it."_ Frankie thought to himself. _"Man I love this job. Getting paid for doing things I love."_ He got into a taxi and told the driver where to go. After about 15 minutes they arrived outside a very tall building. He paid the driver and got out. He went into the building and took the elevator to the top floor. He walked the last flight of stairs to the rooftop. He took the sniper rifle out of the bag and put the silencer on it. He got into the right position and looked through the scope to aim the gun at his victim. The victim had failed to co-operate with Frankie's boss so it was Frankie's job to assassinate him. George Caine was just getting out of his limo at exactly 10.00am across the street. Frankie fired the sniper and took him out with a headshot.

"Yes!" hissed Frankie as he took a quick look at the bloody scene below, hurried to pack his gun and get the hell out of there.

**Meanwhile…**

"Mom why can't you just accept the fact that I'm gay and there's no changing it!" Billy yelled in his high-pitched voice.

"You're a disgrace to this family William!" his mother shouted back at him.

"Why can't you just be normal?!" his father asked angrily.

"I am normal!" Billy said defensively, "I just happen to like guys rather than girls and I'm very interested in fashion and occasionally wear make-up and wear bras and dresses."

"Occasionally my ass! No son of mine is going to go prancing around looking like a girl and having sex with other men!" yelled his father "That's it! You are disowned! Get out of this house. You're embarrassing to look at!"

Billy burst out in tears making his mascara run while he ran up the stairs in high heels and a dress. He ran into his room and slammed the door. He got a suitcase out of his cupboard and started packing his belongings- Pantyhose, bras, g-strings, make-up kit, fashion magazines, skirts, dresses, t-shirts, hot pants, boob tubes etc. He ran down the stairs, took one last look at his ashamed parents and headed out the door.

**Meanwhile… **

"Tomika, ladies and gentlemen!" said the club announcer as Tomika finished her song and walked off stage to cheering and clapping. She decided to stay at the club for the rest of the night with her friends and fans listening to other singers. At the end of the night she picked up her check from the club manager and caught a cab home. She walked up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked the door. She went to her answering machine which said 2 messages. She pressed play as she sat down and kicked off her shoes.

"Hey Tomika it's Mandy. Everything is going really well here in Florida. How's your gigs going? Call me back soon."

"_I'll call Mandy tomorrow night."_ Thought Tomika.

"Hey Tomika, it's Dewey. Just wanted to catch up. Call me back as soon as ya can. See ya."

"What?!" Tomika said out loud. Had she just heard a message left by Dewey? She replayed it and sure enough it was from Dewey. She felt slightly suspicious. _"Why would Dewey call me after 2 years saying he wanted to catch up?"_ Tomika wondered. _"First thing tomorrow I'm calling him back." _ Then she brushed her teeth, changed into her PJs and went to bed.

Once again plz R&R. Hope ya'll liked it. And btw once again I was just taking a guess on how black ppl talk since there aren't many in aus. So yeah… I'll update again soon.


End file.
